


[VD小写]被窝

by katakawa2



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 6





	[VD小写]被窝

但丁睡一半迷迷糊糊感觉有人带着外边的凉气钻进他被窝里。他困得眼皮睁不开。维吉尔的头拱到他边上。但丁费力的用眼皮撑开一条缝，模模糊糊看到床头电子闹钟显示凌晨三点。  
“回来了。” 维吉尔躺到他身边从背后抱他，手顺着背心摸进来。他哥的手很凉，但丁想躲也躲不开，只好由着维吉尔往下摸到他肚子上。他暖和，所以维吉尔把他当成人肉暖炉。手又往下摸，探进但丁内裤里。  
但丁挣脱维吉尔，把被子卷到自己身上。“困死了。”但丁刚说完又被维吉尔捞回去，维吉尔把他翻过来对着自己。但丁感觉到维吉尔硬邦邦戳在自己腿上。  
“我要睡觉……”但丁一边说一边努力抓住逐渐消失的睡意，“明天早上再……”  
“很快。”维吉尔说，“不折腾你。”  
他的手把但丁内裤往下拉，但丁就只好让他贴近自己。维吉尔搓搓手，但丁性器疲软着，他把两根贴在一起握在手里。空出来一只手搂住但丁的肩膀。  
被子里漆黑闷热，但丁脑袋伸出来找凉气。感觉到维吉尔贴着他套弄。维吉尔手够大够干，但也难以一把容下两个。他哥倒没有光顾着自己，先伸到下面揉几下但丁的蛋蛋，然后顺着柱身细细捋上来。但丁闭着眼睛瞎想，想让自己再睡过去。昏昏沉沉地，感觉又要跌入梦乡，维吉尔突然拧了一下他的屁股。但丁醒过来，仍旧闭着眼睛。  
“干什么……”他没好气地问。维吉尔手从屁股往前，回到他俩性器上。握着撸动。但丁有点被唤醒，也感觉到维吉尔那根硬热起来。戳着自己。维吉尔更贴近他，呼吸洒在但丁肩膀上。维吉尔小口小口啃但丁的肩膀，牙齿轻轻划过表面皮肤。又咬他。但丁懒得躲藏，手指都不想动。身体困得不行，意识却渐渐清醒。  
维吉尔用指腹磨过但丁的顶孔，攥住他俩的屌往自己手里送。没一会儿但丁闷哼一声射出来，弄脏维吉尔的手。  
现在但丁彻底睡不着了，他睁开眼，干涩地瞪着维吉尔，黑暗里看不清对方的脸。他挣脱维吉尔。维吉尔愣住，伸手打开壁灯。  
但丁哀叫一声，跟小动物似的蜷缩起来。“你真是……”但丁嘟哝了一句。“你这打算怎么办？”他捏了一把维吉尔仍然硬着的屌，“跟我说很快？”  
不等维吉尔回话，但丁打断他：“还是我给你搞快点吧。”  
说着他钻进被窝。维吉尔感觉到下身埋进一处湿热温软，但丁在被子里给他口交。  
闷着，黑的。但丁借着外边渗透进来一点光含住维吉尔，他哥的屌确实大到撑得下巴酸。但丁舔了几下，像往常那样吸进去。他用手圈住含不住的部分揉弄。打算快点让维吉尔射出来。  
被窝里热，没多久但丁呼出气都化成水珠凝结在额头上。他觉得热。在维吉尔顶端吮了一下，又吞进去。  
维吉尔突然抓住他的头发，把他往自己腿间按。东西鼓鼓的撑着但丁的喉咙，他反射性干呕。拍着维吉尔的大腿。  
维吉尔本来在要射的边缘，突然被但丁推开，看到一个黑脑袋钻出来，但丁涨红着脸，蒸得像螃蟹。眼睛好像还湿了一圈，鼻头红红的，就这样瞪着他。  
但丁好热，维吉尔拽过来吻。体温被但丁捂暖，他吞着他弟弟的呻吟和喘息。手索性拽掉但丁的内裤。让他弯起腿夹住自己，扶着性器往里填。  
“谁说的不折腾我？”但丁问。  
“我。”维吉尔很大方地承认，“你知道我在小事上很容易变卦。”  
但丁叹气：“有时候真想揍你。”  
但丁张开双臂抱住维吉尔，然后拉过被子盖在两人身上。

闹钟的声音响起，中午十一点，被窝里钻出一只手把它拍灭。  
但丁从被窝里探出脑袋，旁边空着。他听到床边响声，维吉尔穿得全副武装。帽子都戴上，问他要不要吃做好的煎饼。  
“别在家里穿这样，”但丁抱怨，“不把工作带回家。”  
“我要出去。”维吉尔说。  
“晚饭呢？”  
“回来吃，”维吉尔说着，“……我争取。”  
但丁下床找裤子穿上：“知道了，拜。”  
“嗯哼。”维吉尔走向门口。  
“等你回来给你点惊喜。”但丁漫不经心地说。  
维吉尔的手在门把手上停顿一下：“知道了。”  
然后他出门去。而但丁咬着蜂蜜煎饼开始套衣服。  
END


End file.
